The invention relates to a hardtop vehicle roof with at least two rigid roof parts which are arranged one after the other in the longitudinal vehicle direction and which are movable between a closed position, in which they cover an interior space of a vehicle, and a storage position in which one of the roof parts is deposited in a vertical orientation behind the seats of the vehicle so as to form a wind deflector and the other roof part is deposited in a rear storage compartment behind the vehicle interior.
Hardtop vehicle roofs used in convertible vehicles include generally two or three rigid roof parts which in a closed position are disposed adjacent one another so as to extend over an interior vehicle space and for opening the roof, can be transferred into a rear storage compartment. However, with the roof open, the passenger comfort is generally detrimentally affected because of air turbulence in the vehicle interior. For reducing this air turbulence, often a wind deflector is provided which is arranged behind the vehicle seats. It has often the form of an upright panel or a net. Such a wind deflector is described for example in DE 199 13 033 A1. The wind deflector of this publication is movable between an inoperative position, in which it is received in a storage compartment disposed in front of the trunk or in front of the storage compartment for the vehicle roof. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage that the movements of the vehicle roof and the movement of the wind deflector are not coupled. Rather the wind deflector must be operated independently of the vehicle roof and is usually operated by hand. A coupling between the movement of the vehicle roof and the wind deflector requires either a complicated operating mechanism or a separate drive motor for the wind deflector.
It is further disadvantageous that an additional space is needed for receiving the wind deflector whereby the trunk space available when the vehicle roof is closed as well as the volume of the storage compartment for receiving the vehicle roof is limited.
DE 100 32 378 C2 discloses a two-part hardtop vehicle roof with two vehicle roof parts which, in the storage position, are deposited in a rear roof storage compartment. The front roof part is in the storage position in a vertical orientation such that the front part of the front roof part extends beyond the contour of the vehicle and, in this way, forms a wind deflector.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a hardtop vehicle roof for a convertible vehicle with a wind deflector which is movable with simple means between its functional and non-functional positions. Furthermore, expediently, the trunk and/or the roof storage compartment should not be restricted by the wind deflector.